Super Missile
The is a weapon often found in the Metroid series that provides a stronger alternative to normal Missiles. It is usually one of the stronger components of Samus' arsenal. Appearances Main series In Metroid: Zero Mission and Super Metroid, the Super Missile is acquired by collecting a Super Missile Tank and is used much like a regular Missile, but is much more powerful. The weapon can open both green doors and red doors in one shot and destroy Super Missile Blocks. In Zero Mission, Samus Returns, and Super Metroid the Super Missile has a separate set of ammunition that has to be selected, but the expansion numbers between the three games differ; in Super Metroid, Samus gains five Super Missiles when she obtains an expansion, whereas in Metroid: Zero Mission, she gains one or two missiles per expansion on Hard or Normal difficulty, respectively and in Samus Returns, Samus starts out with 5 Super Missiles when she collects this ability in Area 4, but gains 1 missile per expansion. In Super Metroid, the Super Missiles move at a quicker speed than normal Missiles. The appearance of the Super Missile in these games differs from the design of the regular Missile, being its first appearance. While the regular Missile has a streamlined rocket-like shape with a small red or pink warhead at the tip, the Super Missile has a much more cylindrical shape with a ring around the midsection and a very large green warhead at the tip. In Samus Returns, Super Missiles are useful for damaging Metroids and can destroy Missile Blocks, although doing so can be considered a waste of Super Missile Ammo. The Metroid Fusion Super Missile is gained from a Data Room upgrade. These Super Missiles completely overwrite the initial Missile upgrade, meaning ammunition can be gained from the same Missile pick-ups. They have triple the firepower of regular Missiles and have the ability to destroy purple Geron on the Biologic Space Laboratories research station. They highly resemble the original Power Suit Missiles, gaining a purple tip and more pronounced prongs than those from the initial Missile upgrade. These Super Missiles also release a larger amount of exhaust from their propulsion when they are flying and have a larger explosion upon detonation. The later Diffusion Missile upgrade changes the appearance of the Fusion Suit's missiles to highly resemble the original Power Suit Super Missiles. The SA-X, in its first appearance, used a Super Missile to completely destroy a door, indicating that the firepower of a Super Missile is fully capable of destroying Grey Hatches (Security Level 0). It would use them on Samus if it froze her in place, causing additional major damage to Samus. It no longer used this combo once Samus got the Varia Suit and could no longer be frozen in place. The Super Missile makes a comeback yet again in Metroid: Other M. Of course, its lethal powers are used to destroy certain objects and damage specific enemies. It works similar to the Charge Combo variant from the Prime series; using a mix of the Charge Beam and five Missiles. The Seeker Missiles in this game, unlike in the Prime series, are actually an upgrade to the Super Missile. After obtaining the Seekers and then charging up for a Super Missile, Samus can lock on up to an additional four targets around her selected target to fire up to four regular Missiles against those extra targets, depending on how many are there. Interestingly enough, the Super Missile has a slight recoil when fired, causing Samus to move backward a few steps. This is the only game to have these weapons with recoil. The Super Missiles are used during the battle with Ridley, Nightmare, and the Queen Metroid in order to damage specific parts of them. It is authorized for use by Adam while in the Pyrosphere when Samus is under attack by an unviewable flying fire-breathing creature, and orders her to destroy the Magma-eruption port to release the lava flow which is guarded by a Super Missile hatch. Prime series .]] In the Prime Series, the Super Missile is the most frequently used Charge Combo and is usually the first one to be claimed. The Super Missile is used to defeat certain enemies, destroy Cordite in ''Metroid Prime, and to open Green Blast Shields in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. In both games, the Super Missile Charge Combo is the only one required to complete the game. It is obtained in the Observatory in Metroid Prime, while the combo is obtained by defeating eight Space Pirates in the Torvus Temple in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It is a Single Shot Charge Combo in both games. The Super Missile is fired by charging up a shot from the Power Beam and then simultaneously firing a Missile. The Super Missile would then launch, and if the lock-on targeting system was currently in use, it would home in onto the current target. The Super Missile uses up 5 missiles each blast, so it is to be used sparingly, though some enemies can only be taken down by the Super Missile. While not explicitly named "Super Missiles", in Metroid Prime Hunters Missiles can be charged in order to fire a single, more powerful Missile with limited homing ability. The Super Missile is replaced by the Hyper Missile in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Unused data from Echoes mentions a material called Kelbium, which is vulnerable to Super Missiles. In the multiplayer mode of Echoes a Super Missile deals exactly 50 damage, killing a player with max. 2 Missiles. In Metroid Prime: Federation Force, Super Missiles are usable by Federation Marines. They retain their destructive ability, but now have a seeking function similar to Samus' Seeker Missile Launcher. They move extremely slow in comparison to normal missiles, so it's best to make sure there's a vulnerable target that won't move anytime soon. The Super Payload three level MOD increases the damage output of Super Missiles by 10, 20 and up to 50%. ;Super Missile :A seeking missile that creates a massive explosion on contact." ;Super Payload :"Increase damage of Super Missiles by 10%/20%/30%." ''Super Smash Bros. ''.]] In ''Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Samus can fire Super Missiles by using her Forward+B attack as a Smash attack. Super Missiles are more powerful and move a lot faster, but they cannot home in on opponents like regular Missiles can. In Melee, the two Missile types are identical in appearance, but Brawl redesigns the Super Missile into its traditional green-tipped shape. Dark Samus is also shown to fire Super Missiles as well, although her variant is slightly different in design, looking more alien in appearance. Official data ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ;Terminals (page 8) :"More powerful than regular missiles but look after them, they're also much rarer. Arm and use super missiles in the same way as normal missiles. Location: Crateria, Brinstar, Norfair, Wrecked ship, Maridia."'' Official Metroid Prime website "Weapon effect: Extreme lethality" "Range: 10m" "Weapon potential: Lethal" "The Super Missile uses a charged Power beam to fire five missiles simultaneously. A devastating Super Missile attack is capable of destroying most enemies with a single shot. Its powerful blast is even strong enough to destroy objects made of pure Cordite." ''Zero Mission'' Samus Screen data "Arm with select. Fire with R+B. Opens green hatches." ''Echoes'' Inventory data ''Metroid: Other M'' manual "Press and release A while locked on to release a missile. If you press and release A when the Charge Guage is fully charged, five missiles will be used and you'll shoot a powerful Super Missile." ''Other M'' Samus Screen data "Effect: Ups missile damage. Uses 5 missiles per shot. Controls: When locked on, press and hold A and release when fully charged." ''Other M'' on-screen tutorial SUPER MISSILE Press and hold A when locked on and release when fully charged. ''Samus Returns'' Samus Screen "Super Missiles are more powerful and can open Green Doors. Hold R and tap its icon to equip. Hold R and press Y to fire." Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide ;The Armory (p. 12) :"Everyone loves Samus’ missiles, right? Unfortunately, sometimes they don’t get the job done. That’s where the Super Missile really shines: the same ease of access, but with exponentially more destructive power. Unlike standard missiles, Super Missiles should be saved and used wisely. They can simplify the game’s later Metroid encounters by a significant degree if you make each shot count." ;Walkthrough (p. 128) :"The Super Missile functions almost exactly the same way as a missile, but it’s significantly more powerful. Unlike missiles, you should reserve your Super Missiles for boss encounters and for destroying Super Missile Blocks. Refilling your Super Missile supply can be tough without the aid of an Ammo Recharge Station. :Super Missiles work with Green Doors in the same way missiles work with Red Doors. Fire a single Super Missile at the green dome to make it disappear, giving you the ability to open the door behind it. :To use Super Missiles, hold the R button and select them using the touchscreen in the same way you would select a different beam weapon." Gallery Untitled.png|The first Super Missile in the entire Metroid series, Super Metroid. Phendrana_Drifts_Screenshot_(175).png|Samus releases a Super Missile in Prime. Phendrana_Drifts_Screenshot_(177).png|The Missile travels towards its target. Phendrana_Drifts_Screenshot_(180).png|And impacts the target. AquisitionSuperMissile.png|The Super Missile before it is acquired in Echoes. SuperMissileFire.png|Samus tries out the Super Missile. FiringASuperMissile.png|Samus fires a Super Missile. SuperMissileImpact.png|The Super Missile explodes. Super missile-thumb.jpg|Samus fires a Super Missile in Other M. OtherMHUDSuperMissile.png|Super Missile icon shown in Other M when examining a destructible object. Metroid Fusion Super Missile.png|Samus fires a Super Missile in Fusion. File:Screen-1.jpg|Samus fires a Super Missile at Mario and Kirby in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Super Missile icon.png|''Federation Force'' icon. Dark Samus SSB Ultimate Super Missile.png|Dark Samus's Super Missile in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate es:Súper Misil ru:Супер Ракета Category:Missiles Category:Beam Combos Category:Ridley's Lair Category:Phendrana Drifts Category:Glacier One Category:Torvus Bog Category:Area 4 Category:Brinstar Category:Pyrosphere Category:Sector 3 Category:Chozo technology Category:Recurring Items Category:Concussive weaponry Category:Galactic Federation technology Category:Space Pirate technology